<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caffrey's Comedy Cavalcade by Fedora Of Adorableness (TheTimelessChild0)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244519">Caffrey's Comedy Cavalcade</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/Fedora%20Of%20Adorableness'>Fedora Of Adorableness (TheTimelessChild0)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>White Collar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Embarrassed Neal Caffrey, Friendship, Hilarious Reese Hughes, Humor, One Shot, Post-Series, RIP James Rebhorn, Urination</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>351</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimelessChild0/pseuds/Fedora%20Of%20Adorableness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being treated as a member of the team for once, has its downsides.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elizabeth Burke &amp; Peter Burke &amp; Neal Caffrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WC²</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Caffrey's Comedy Cavalcade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Neal was at the mall with the Burkes one Friday afternoon; but before they could begin, El had to run back to the Taurus because she had forgotten something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men agreed not to say anything as they sat down on a bench just within a pair of glass doors; in case she came back and </span>
  <em>
    <span>heard them</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The ex-con man's bladder, on the other hand, had no such sensibilities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caffrey lifted his rear from the furnished wooden grooves. "Alright, I gotta go to the bathroom," he announced, heading towards the highly visible door with both a male </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> female symbol on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Agent Burke nodded, pointing unnecessarily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By mere coincidence, seconds after the younger man had entered the restroom and begun his process of elimination...Elizabeth reappeared in the hallway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's Neal?" she questioned, noting his sudden absence. Peter pointed at the blatantly obvious door on the right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bathroom. Of course," Mrs Suit grinned. Her husband made an expression of equal amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard that," A most indignant voice protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget to shake it off twice," Burke quipped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neal rolled his eyes from inside. He would be sensible and shake </span>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
  
  <em>
    <span>times</span>
  </em>
  <span>, thank you very much...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he returned, Jones and Diana were there. He noticed the lack of surprise on their faces. Not the most ideal social situation, but he would make do. </span>
  <em>
    <span>When you gotta go, you gotta go</span>
  </em>
  <span>, after all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey," was all he greeted them with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wash your hands?" Peter couldn't resist 'checking'. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed, waving his hands at his chuckling colleague.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, always," he scoffed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just checking," said the Suit, spurring another round of barely contained giggles from the gang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One more member joined the group of spontaneous shoppers; Reese Hughes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Reese, nice to see you again," Neal greeted, utterly pleased with the turn of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too, Neal..you do know your fly is open, right?" he remarked helpfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caffrey glanced down and gasped. He, as a matter of fact, </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not know that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jones let his snort speak for itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I miss my anklet," Neal noted, with a resigned sigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><h1>
  <strong>
    <span>The End.</span>
  </strong>
</h1>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>